Ririlover
Anon, Ririlover qui. Da due giorni Riri è entrata nella mia vita, scuotendola alle fondamenta e lasciandomi vuoto e inutile come una conchiglia sbattuta sulla spiaggia. Oggi sono particolarmente inutile, anon, quindi ti racconto come mi sto rovinando la vita. Ieri notte avevo letto il thread di un anon sull’onironautica. La conoscevo già da un anno, avevo anche scaricato dal mulo il libro di Stephen LaBerge, quello scienziato che ha studiato in lungo e in largo il sogno lucido. Sarò onesto, anon, nonostante tutti i miei tentativi, non sono mai riuscito a fare un sogno lucido, quindi dopo poche settimane avevo abbandonato il tutto. Questa notte, però, spinto dalla disperazione, ho voluto fare un altro tentativo. Non so se ci sono riuscito, perché non mi sentivo completamente padrone del sogno che ho fatto, ma di certo qualche effetto ha sortito, perché ricordo perfettamente per filo e per segno tutto quello che ho sognato stanotte... cosa che non mi accade mai. Insomma nel sogno sono amico di Riri su facebook, e chattando del piu’ e del meno vengo a sapere che abitiamo a pochi km di distanza l’uno dall’altra. Allora, quasi scherzando, e certo che non avrebbe mai accettato, le chiedo se le va di farmi da modella per un book fotografico (sono un fotografo dilettante, anon, anche IRL). Con mia grande sorpresa dice di sì. Immediatamente mi trovo in macchina, diretto verso casa di Riri. E’ una casetta semplice, in una zona tranquilla del paese. Lei è fuori dal cancello, che mi aspetta. E’ bellissima. Ha un trucco leggerissimo, e indossa una canottina scura e un paio di jeans che le donano da morire. Ha con sé uno zainetto in cui (mi spiegherà dopo) ha portato due o tre cambi d’abito per le foto. La faccio salire e partiamo. Destinazione: la spiaggia. Nel sogno, non so perché, so per certo che quel giorno il mare è deserto, e nessuno ci disturberà. Durante il viaggio parliamo del piu’ e del meno, di come va a scuola, di cosa vorrebbe fare dopo il diploma. Stare ad ascoltarla fa volare il tempo. A un certo punto rimane in silenzio qualche istante, e comincia a smanettare sull’autoradio. “Ma non ce l’hai un po’ di metal?” mi chiede. Io rispondo di sì, ma ridendo aggiungo che non mi va di ascoltare metal quel giorno. Ci rimango a dire il vero un po’ male, si vede che non le piace la vocal trance. “Questa musica mi fa cagare” conferma lei, ma lo dice ridendo. Io le do un buffetto sulla testa, come a dire “ma va là”. Lei mette un mezzo broncio scherzoso, e io quasi finisco fuori strada a vedere il suo visino che finge di rabbuiarsi. Alla fine arriviamo in spiaggia. Come previsto, non c’è nessuno, e io tiro fuori subito la macchina, per vedere Riri che mi guarda con aria interrogativa. Giusto, non le ho spiegato niente su come volevo fare la sessione di foto, e mi rendo conto di non averci pensato nemmeno io. “Improvvisiamo” le dico io, “fai come se fossi venuta al mare per conto tuo, per farti un giro sulla spiaggia”. Il suo viso splendido si illumina, e dopo essersi guardata attorno, mi chiede: “Davvero posso fare quello che voglio?” “Certo” le rispondo io. Anon, quello che segue è il paradiso. Sembra tornata una bambina che vede il mare per la prima volta. Si toglie le scarpe e i calzini, e comincia a correre sulla battigia, giocando con la risacca, raccogliendo ogni conchiglia con sguardo ammirato per poi lasciarla cadere non appena ne vede una piu’ bella. Io scatto, scatto, scatto. A ogni ripresa devo sgranare gli occhi guardando il display della macchina: ogni posa è un piccolo capolavoro. Questa ragazza è nata per essere il ritratto della bellezza e della gioia di vivere, mi dico. Riri è così intenta a giocare e io a scattare, che senza accorgercene si fa sera. io ho esaurito le memory card, e mi siedo sul muretto che divide la spiaggia libera dagli stabilimenti per guardare un po’ delle ultime pose. Lei, che nelle ultime foto ha optato per un costumino a due pezzi in tinta unita e un pareo, viene a sedersi di fianco a me. Mi appoggia la testa su una spalla. “Come sono venuta?” mi chiede. “Malissimo. Ti chiederò i danni” scherzo io. Ridiamo. Lei mi si avvicina. Dal mare comincia a soffiare un venticello umido, e la sento tremare. Prendo una felpa dalla mia borsa, e gliela drappeggio intorno alle spalle. La vedo arrossire mentre mi ringrazia, e devo farmi forza per non lasciare cadere la macchina e stringerla forte a me. Mentre continuo a scorrere le foto sul display, comincio distrattamente a canticchiare, ma è un canto che è quasi un sussurro. “To be with you is easy I know you're good for me This feeling inside me Oh it sends me sky high” Sento che si stringe più vicina a me. La guardo, e mi accorgo che una lacrima le scende lungo la guancia sinistra. La guardo. “Che... che bella canzone...” dice soltanto. Le sorrido. Anzi, non riesco a trattenermi e mi viene da ridere. Lei all’improvviso si fa serissima, mentre altre lacrime si aggiungono alla prima. “Che cazzo... che cazzo hai da ridere?” dice, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro. Le sorrido. “Niente. E’ solo che prima, in macchina, hai detto che questa canzone ti faceva cagare.” Mi guarda come se le avessi portato via il giocattolo preferito. “Sì, è la stessa” infierisco. “Stronzo!” mi fa, ma all’improvviso non piange più, ed è tornata a sorridere. Riprendo a guardare le foto, e mi blocco. Posso essere soddisfatto della sessione, quasi tutte le foto sono ottime, ma quella che mi mostra ora il display.. è il ritratto stesso della vita. Non mi ero neanche accorto di averla scattata, si vede che è uscita così, durante uno scatto a raffica che non avevo controllato prima. Nella foto Riri è in ginocchio, e tiene fra le mani un minuscolo granchio, guardandolo come se fosse un piccolo miracolo della natura. L’espressione che ha mi fa venire un nodo alla gola. rimango incantato a guardarla per qualche istante. Riri se ne accorge e mi chiede cosa c’è. “Sei bellissima” riesco solo a dire, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla foto. “Ma... nella foto, o dal vivo?” sento che mi chiede. Mi volto, ed è come se vedessi Riri per la prima volta. Per un istante interminabile ci guardiamo, vicinissimi. Il profumo della sua pelle si mischia a quello del mare, facendomi correre brividi lungo la schiena ogni volta che inspiro. La vedo socchiudere gli occhi e faccio lo stesso. Dopodiché mi sono svegliato, anon, mi sono svegliato. E’ stato atroce. La realtà mi è caduta addosso come spuntoni di vetro da una finestra rotta. Sono rimasto un quarto d’ora seduto nel letto, con la testa fra le mani, perché non avevo il coraggio di alzarmi. Poi l’occhio mi è caduto sul comodino, dove ieri sera avevo appoggiato la macchina fotografica. Il cuore mi ha saltato un battito, mentre la accendevo e controllavo la memory card. Sono rimasto immobile, gli occhi sbarrati, a guardare il display fosforescente, che mostrava un’unica cosa. “No image” Anon, ho pianto. Categoria:Paste